1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact and a connector using the same, and particularly to a contact which is easily withdrawn from a corresponding housing of a connector thus allowing users to reuse the connector upon replacement of the withdrawable contacts.
2. The Prior Art
Expansion cards or functional module cards are commonly used in telecommunications or networks such as in exchangers and servers. Some of these cards are frequently replaced to allow for different functional requirements. The connector which receives the functional card is apt to have worn out gold-coated contact portions due to frequent friction between different functional cards and the contacts of the connector. Furthermore, some contacts fixed in the connector will be improperly bent or broken due to constant replacement of different functional cards thus resulting in a malfunction of the related appliances, e.g., the exchangers. If the connector is broken, technicians must remove the broken connector from a printed circuit board which is cumbersome and may damage or short the foils printed on the circuit board. Therefore, a new contact which can be easily removed from the related connector without damaging the inner structure thereof is required which can be replaced with an identical contact firmly positioned in the connector.